


Sin.

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Sin.

_Intimately Intense Yootip_

Sweet? No, salty. No! Chocolate, hold on..strawberries?

She couldn’t pinpoint the exact taste but she welcomed it. It was most likely those crepes he had earlier.

Mint.

Shin-Ae was so refreshing. Her mouth reflected all that she was.

_Refreshing._

From their first meeting, to their encounter at the bakery, the mall, her first visit to this very apartment. He could go on forever. This woman was so..

Stimulating.

A willowy digit slipped itself into her tresses, looping itself into her hair tie and gracefully undid her ponytail.

Kousuke gently scooped her flowing mane into his palm, which exposed her appetizing neck and allowed his mouth to detach from Shin-Ae’s. The young male gave an appreciative smile at the view and dipped his head to make contact with the exposed skin.

Shin-Ae’s muscles tensed at the first experimental lick. It was so sudden. But soon, she relaxed into the searing heat of his wet flesh.

The brunette felt herself becoming breathless with every nip of Kousuke’s teeth, and the occasional gentle suck on her tender skin. She sharply inhaled, shifted herself restlessly and exhaled a shaky breath into his ear.

A shiver coiled it’s way up the raven haired male’s spine, his body enjoying the positive reaction Shin-Ae had to him.

Shin-Ae’s hands roamed Kousuke’s clothed form. Her fingers curled around his broad shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze, just before sliding up to the back of his neck. She allowed her thumb to gingerly massage the area behind his ear.

His own hands began roaming Shin-Ae’s lithe form, mapping the plane of her body. His fingertips glided over the surface of her creamy stomach, ghosting the underside of her breast and finally cupping the side of her face.

Kousuke slightly shifted and cedar immediately invaded her senses, which caused her to subconsciously tighten her hold on her lover. She burrowed her face into his hair and breathed. His scent was so clean and fresh.

He was calming.

Shin-Ae leaned into his touch and basked in the warmth he provided.

Kousuke pulled away from her neck and observed his handiwork. A beautiful flower adorned her skin in the form of a hickey.

Kousuke shifted his gaze to Shin-Ae’s face, light blue pools bore into scarlet and neither blinked.

Soft lips. Dark hair, slender nose, pale. Long fingers, barely noticeable scar. Small forehead, small hands. Brazen, headstrong, honest. Straightforward.

Shin-Ae felt her lips tug involuntarily.

Beautiful smile.

Kousuke tenderly caressed Shin-Ae’s cheek and pressed a loving kiss to her mouth. He parted his lips and ever so softly uttered.

“I love you.”


End file.
